Biggles and the Penitent Thief/plot
Chapter 1: A Case of Bad Luck Corporal "Dusty" Miller, who served in Biggles' 666 Squadron, approaches his former C.O. for advice. His son Tommy had taken a wrong turn in life because of unfortunate circumstances. Tommy had hitched a ride in a car whose driver abandoned at a police roadblock. The car turned out to be stolen and Tommy was arrested and imprisoned for the theft. The experience embittered him so much that when he emerged from prison, and found the car driver, Lew Darris waiting for him, he was persuaded to go meet Lew's boss, a master criminal named Otto Raulstein. Raulstein convinced Tommy to join in a high profile jewel robbery after which the gang set sail on a yacht, the Lapwing aiming to get to America. Chapter 2: A Tale of Infamy Halfway across the Atlantic, the gang got into trouble. The weather turned bad, the yacht veered off course and the gang became lost. Water and food ran low and then, to cap it all, the engine broke down. With no further use for the engineer, Grant, Raulstein and Lew throw him overboard. The yacht then ran aground at Marten Island off Labrador. The place looks deserted but, fortunately, there is an empty log cabin with supplies. Raulstein attempted to hide the jewels but Lew saw him and told Tommy about it. To protect himself, Tommy then shifted the bag of jewels while alone. That night, matters came to a head when a diamond ring drops from Lew's pocket. Raulstein accused Lew of betrayal and shot him. He then discovers that the bag of jewels has been moved but blamed Lew for it, He wanted to search the island but before he could do it, Angus Campbell, the man who had leased the island to farm silver foxes, showed up in a boat. He was sympathetic to the castaways and offered to take them to the mainland, an offer Raulstein could't very well refuse without raising suspicion. Campbell took them to Rankinton, the village on the mainland across the water. The next morning, Tommy, wanting to escape from Raulstein, walked out and made his way back to England. Chapter 3: Biggles Has a Problem Biggles has a dilemma. As a policeman, he would be obliged to report the case, but he would also not want to let down his old squadron mate. He puts the case before Air Commodore Raymond. While waiting for the Raymond to consult the Chief Commissioner, Biggles goes to see Tommy. Chapter 4: Points of View Tommy is inclined to be hostile at first but Biggles is tactful and soon gets him to reveal as much as he knows about Marten Island and surrounding area. Biggles asks if Tommy would come with him to recover the jewels. To Tommy, that means giving up his "trump card". But Dusty advices his son to "come clean" and trust the authorities to give him a fair deal. Biggles leaves Tommy to ponder it while awaiting the decision of the Chief Commissioner. Chapter 5: Biggles Speaks His Mind The decision of the Commissioner comes back but Biggles feels it is too one-sided. After all, Tommy is the only one who can recover the jewels and provide evidence to convict Raulstein for a double murder. Raymond agrees to have another word with the chief while preparations for a sortie to Labrador go ahead. Chapter 6: Mixed News A compromise is reached: it is up to Tommy to prove his statement, supported by recovery of the stolen property. If Tommy would do that, his case would be viewed in the best possible light. The police make no promises, but there is a hint that a free pardon could be considered if things go well. Tommy agrees to help Biggles and, accompanied by Bertie and Ginger, they take the Air Police Merlin across the Atlantic and arrive at the R.C.M.P. airfield ar Rankinton. They are greeted by local "mountie", Jack Fraser who has two bits of news: he had not heard of Raulstein and there are no strangers around. However, Angus Campbell is believed dead: he set off to Marten Island in his power boat and disappeared. Chapter 7: The Plan Biggles and co. check into the "Blue Dolphin" where innkeeper Charley Murray gives them a earful about Raulstein being a crook who borrowed money and then absconded without paying for his board and lodging. He promises to help make enquiries if any locals had seen Raulstein lately. Over dinner, Biggles briefs Jack Fraser about the case. He offers to fly them over to Marten Island next morning in his helicopter. Chapter 8: The Snag Inquiries by Murray and Fraser reveal that Raulstein had gone south to Coopers Creek and there boarded a cabin cruiser, the Grey Goose. Fraser flies Biggles and co, to Marten Island, arranging to pick them up a few hours later. They walk to the site where Tommy hid the jewels and hit the snag: the entire area has been covered by a landslide. Chapter 9: Unwelcome Visitors A thick fog rolls in and there is no chance the helicopter can come back so they make their way to Campbell's log cabin. A pile of rubbish shows that someone has been there recently. Tommy suggests making a sortie to the landslide to see if he can identify some landmark. He is away for too long and they hear a gunshot. Tommy comes running back. Then Raulstein enters with a gun. Chapter 10: Raulstein Gives the Orders Raulstein is accompanied by two Americans gangsters, one with a yachting cap. He takes Tommy to show him where he hid the jewels and warns the rest not to leave the cabin--he will post an armed man out front to make sure they stay inside. After they are gone, Bertie says Raulstein must have come by boat, probably the Grey Goose. He will find the boat and get some food. He does not believe Raulstein really left a guard at the entrance. The post is too uncomfortable and the fog is in anyc ase too thick for a sentry to see or shoot anything. Biggles reluctantly agrees and Bertie walks out. There is no gunshot. Chapter 11: Bertie Takes a Walk Feeling his way in the thick fog, Bertie finds the boat in a creek. There is only a cook on board and he tricks him ashore. Bertie then goes on board. He packs a sack of food and then takes the opportunity to set the boat on fire. Going back to the cabin, he comes across a thin, emaciated man. It's Angus Campbell. He says he met Ginger and was asked to stop Bertie going to the cabin. Chapter 12: Biggles Faces the Music The story now rolls back to Biggles and Ginger. The fog is getting thinner and Ginger is concerned Fraser might come over in the helicopter. He must go to the landing ground and warn him before he runs into Raulstein. Biggles agrees. Left to himself, Biggles is at a disadvantage when Raulstein and the two Americans barge into the cabin angrily searching for Bertie because he had set fire to their boat. The crooks have no other shelter so they decide to stay. Biggles is in no position to object. Chapter 13: Ginger Gets a Fright In the thick fog, Ginger is taken by surprised and attacked by a thin, emaciated man. He fights off the attacker desparately and the tension is only broken when the man says he is Angus Campbell. He explains that Raulstein had asked him to run him over to the island to help search for something he had lost--"a present from his mother". Along the way, he had knocked Campbell on the head, dumped him overboard and stole his boat. Campbell managed to swim ashore and had been living rough ever since. They head for the cabin. Ginger asks Angus to wait for Bertie while he scouts ahead. Chapter 14: Campbell Calls the Tune Ginger rejoins Angus and Bertie. Tommy also comes running, pursued by the ship's cook. Raultstein had left the cook in charge of him but he had escaped. Bertie confronts the cook and orders the cook, thoroughly frightened of the consequences, to go away. Campbell borrows Ginger's gun and leads the way to the cabin. He needs to defend his own property, he says. The gangsters are facing Biggles, backs to the door when Angus bursts in. Taken by surprise, they have no choice but to drop their weapons and leave. Chapter 15: Interlude for Reflection Those in the cabin now have some peace to regroup and enjoy Bertie's food. They make plans for the next day. Angus says the fog would likely clear so they may expect Fraser to fly over. Tommy adds that he thinks some ship saw the smoke from the burning boat. To Biggles, this was something that might make a difference--another means of transport for the gang. Chapter 16: A Desperate Remedy The next morning, Angus almost gets shot while opening the cabin door. Obviously Raulstein's gang have got fresh guns and have posted a man to keep their opposition in the cabin. Biggles plans a desperate measure. Angus swings the door open while the others, from cover, shoot at the probable position of sentry. This succeeds as the ship's cook is seen to drop a carbine and run off. Fraser's helicopter turns up and drops a note over the cabin warning that Raulstein's gang has guns. Ginger runs for the landing ground to meet Fraser while the rest head for the landslide where Raulstein is likely to be. Chapter 17: The End of the Trail Biggles and co. arrive in time to see Raulstein's gang finally digging up the bag of jewels. Off shore is a fishing boat. The ship's cook turns up and Raulstein, probably angry with him for leaving his post, draws a pistol and shoots him. The two Americans draw their weapons. Raulstein turns on them but one of the others shoots him first. They see Biggles and the others and try edge away to the fishing boat but they don't get far. Fraser, Ginger and one other man approach from the other direction and cut them off. What happened is soon explained. The fishing boat had spotted the smoke from the burning yacht and picked up Raulstein and the gang. Back at Rankinton, they had bought fresh guns and had then stolen the fishing boat to get back to Marten Island. A small boy had seen them and notified Fraser who flew over as soon as the weather permitted. Biggles and his team return to London with the jewels. Tommy has to stand trial for his part in the robbery but is "bound over"wikipedia:Binding over. For the rest, as Bertie puts it, they must hope that in future, crooks try to hide their loot in more salubrious places. Biggles says he will try to arrange it. References Category:Plot summaries